Top Cat (character)
Top Cat ("T.C.") ('Don Gato '''in the Spanish versions) is the titular leader of the gang. He is a confidence man (''conman) who often rips off and/or tricks those around him, including his gang and Officer Dibble. He was also the former mascot of Retro Cartoons from 1998 until the network's closure in 2015, and after ''The Night of Favorites and Farewells'', he was shown as the final image of a white silhouette bowing down to the viewers, bringing up Cartoon Antenna. He is voiced by Arnold Stang in the original cartoon and Jason Harris Katz in the films. Physical appearance Top Cat appears as a creamy yellow-furred alley-cat with a white muzzle, four whiskers, and a rather long tail. He can usually be seen wearing a tyrian purple vest with three buttons (two in the films) and matching pork pie hat. In ''A Top Cat Christmas'', he still wears his vest and hat, but now he sports green earmuffs and a red scarf with green polka-dots. Personality Top Cat is a rather greedy, smooth-talking, and facetious cat, though often incredibly lazy and will attempt anything to make a quick profit without actually getting a job. TC is almost always able to worm his way out of trouble, often by tricking or otherwise flattering Officer Dibble. He is quite clever and has a great sense of humor, often coming up with schemes on the fly, and is considered to be wise by his gang. Though he often takes advantage of or tries to take credit for the achievements of his peers, he does often respect the efforts his gang go through for him and genuinely cares for them and their well-being. Appearances Original cartoon Coming soon! Top Cat: The Movie (2011) Coming soon! Top Cat Begins (2015) Coming soon! Top Cat (2017) Coming soon! Years with Retro Cartoons Top Cat, voiced by Tom Kenny from 1998 to 2010 and by Jason Harris from 2011-2015 was the official mascot of Retro Cartoons from its inception in 1998 until the network's closure in 2015. The network's first night of programming on February 1, 1998, began with his gang wondering which one of them would pull the switch to launch Retro Cartoons. The camera then panned over to D.A. Nichols drawing T.C. on an easel, when Nichols finished, T.C. leapt from the drawing to formally launch Retro Cartoons. T.C. would also usually appear before the opening of shows, informing the viewer of the TV rating. When Retro Cartoons ceased broadcasting and signed off the air for the final time on September 18, 2015, a white silhouette of T.C. appeared at the end of a montage of stars that appeared on the network during its 17-year history. When the montage ended with "Thank You", T.C.'s silhouette is shown removing his hat and bowing to thank the audience for 17 years, bringing Retro Cartoons to a close, and later bringing Cartoon Antenna the following day, September 19, 2015. Trivia * Top Cat and Benny made a non-speaking cameo in Wacky Races (2017) episode Off Track. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Top Cat Begins characters Category:Top Cat (2017) characters